Bride-kun?
by blurryy
Summary: A bride unlike any other. Yuki is sent to the Sakamaki mansion disguised as a girl. What will happen once the vampire brothers find out her little secret? That Yuki is not a she at all. Rated Teen for suggestive and potentially triggering content
1. a n u n e x p e c t e d t r i p

"... Why...?"

A confused expression was on the boy's face as he timidly asked the question. Where was he going? Why so suddenly? Why alone? Most of all, why as a girl?

The younger male often cross-dressed. He related to the feminine side of things fairly well and felt comfortable with such an appearance. So this wasn't the problem. What he didn't understand was why he had to be dressed as a girl at this specific moment.

Most of the time, the boy switched his wardrobe when he felt like he wanted to. It didn't have to be a special occasion. Really, even going outside was not mandatory for this. It was all up to his feeling.

So when his mother came into his room and told him to cross dress as she swiftly began packing most of his feminine clothes, along with a few male ones, shock was evidently his most prominent emotion.

Followed by confusion.

Nonetheless, he did as his mother asked. Putting on a casual shirt and skirt, along with his wig. A bracelet on his right wrist was his only accessory, which he always wore.

Asking that question was the closest thing to a fight that he put up - all the way to the station. Once they arrived, he decided to try again.

"Why am I leaving...?"

He was ignored once more. His mother was in front of him, pulling him along to the set platform whilst he somewhat ran to avoid being dragged as well as pulled his mini suitcase behind him.

A few moments past before she stopped. Turning to face him with a neutral expression, his mother handed him his ticket.

"Go on now, hurry up."

The middle-aged woman was shooing him away. The younger male's train would be arriving any moment now but that was all he was sure of. Taking in a deep breath, he attempted to ask once more.

"But Mother, why-?"

His question was interrupted by a small shove toward the other waiting folks. This was his third time asking and she still refused to tell him anything. He had just been curious to know. With a soft sigh, the boy gave up.

"Okay" he lifted his gaze, having been looking at the floor during the previous moments. "Goodbye, Mother." He put a small smile on his lips for the woman in front of him.

She surprisingly returned it.

"Goodbye, Yuki-kun."

With those words, the boy turned around and walked away. At that moment, the screech of metal alerted him that his train had arrived. His ticket scrunched in his hand loosely, the young male began to get ready to board. Then he paused.

Before going any farther, he turned his head to glance back to where she had been only to see that his mother had disappeared.

So fast...

Looking away, another sigh passed through his lips as he straightened up and stepped onto the awaiting train.


	2. t h e t r a i n r i d e

The seat was not the most comfortable. Wooden and worn. He didn't complain though, optimistically hoping the ride wouldn't be too long.

It was quite long.

He still remained unsure of a lot of things. After approximately an hour, his stop had yet to be voiced over the intercom and he didn't know how much more time would pass before it was.

Something he was thankful for was that every stop was announced. The poor boy would have no clue when to get off otherwise.

Currently, the young male sat near the window, gazing outside. His name was Yuki. Yoshida Yuki.

He had a feminine like body, with soft skin and delicate features; a slender frame. The brown hair of his wig fell around his shoulders nicely, a barrette keeping some of the hair away from his innocent, round amber eyes.

Yuki would be described as cute by the majority of people.

He was usually told so wherever he went. Of course, opposite to what he had hoped for, this train was no exception.

"Hey baby."

The voice was low, deep and he had a good sense of what it wanted. It came from behind him. This was confirmed for him when two hands found their way to his shoulders. They slowly moved lower, to his chest, as the other man whispered loaded compliments in his ear.

Despite being a guy himself, it was still very uncomfortable. As always, he had no clue how to handle such situations.

"U-um... please m-move..." Yuki lifted his own hand to attempt pushing away one of the others' hands.

This unfortunately didn't work. He tried a few more times but the man's grip only got firmer. Yuki sighed and gave up. Luckily, there were people around so nothing more could happen.

He focused back on gazing out the window, doing his best to ignore the other man's presence. It was gradually becoming darker outside, the late evening time beginning to show.

The man apparently didn't like being ignored and after a few minutes of such behavior from Yuki, he removed his hands. However, not before he gave the younger boy a discreet pinch on the shoulder.

With a wince, Yuki let out a shaky breath of relief. He watched as the ride continued with trees and buildings swiftly passing by on the other side of the glass.

If only the boy knew that what awaited him could be so much more uncomfortable.


	3. a l o n e ?

It was kind of foreboding.

Yuki had reached his destination. The young male stood in front of a mansion. He had double checked. And then triple checked. The address written on the back of his ticket was, in fact, for this grand place.

The boy was debating on knocking. His other choice was to walk back to the station, which he really did not want to do. Yuki was curious about what was behind those closed doors but he was nervous as well.

Curiosity won out.

Lifting a hand from his side, he knocked on the door. No one answered. Yuki knocked again, a little harder. This time he heard a faint crash from inside but still the door was left unacknowledged.

He decided to try the door himself. The male had not expected it to be unlocked, so it came as a surprise when the door creaked open. It was dark inside from what he could see but the boy stepped inside anyway.

"Hello?"

Yuki called out, his voice echoing around the walls of the mansion. His mini suitcase beside him, the boy slowly pushed the front door closed with a click.

He did not receive a response.

Walking deeper into the house, Yuki glanced around. It seemed like no one was here. However, he did hear the shatter of something breaking. And if there was nobody home, why had the front door been left open?

A few moments past before he came across something. A broken vase. That must have been what he heard fall earlier. Yuki gazed around the room. There was no one who- he froze.

He had glanced over the whole room, or so he had thought. Clearly, he had missed this. Yet he had been so sure...

"Mm, Bitch-chan~ you have finally arrived."

A red haired man stood a few feet away from him, a fedora on his head and a smile on his lips.

"Oi! Allow Yours Truly to present himself" another voice sounded. Yuki glanced up to see a male whom also had red hair but wore his uniform messily. This one stood on the stairs next to him.

Looking away, the boy saw another man. He had not noticed him before but a blonde male lay on the couch, seemingly asleep with ear buds in.

"Who a-are y-you?"

Yuki's voice was shakier than he would have liked it to be but he tried his best not to appear too nervous.

The first male merely continued to smile, while the other one scoffed. Once again, his question remained unanswered.

At least something was familiar.


	4. v a m p i r e s

It was hard not to shake under the many eyes that gazed at him. More boys had appeared from the dark corners of the mansion and this added to his nervousness.

Yuki felt exposed, smaller. Most of the boys towered over him. Only one was close to his height. A boy with purple hair and eyes whom held a stuffed teddy bear. However, even he stood a good few inches higher.

This did work to his advantage since he appeared as a girl but it was intimidating nonetheless.

"Welcome to the Sakamaki Mansion."

Dark purple hair and crimson eyes, square glasses. A man stood not too far from him, a serious expression on his face.

"I am Reiji Sakamaki, the second eldest" the male introduced. "Shu is the eldest" he gestured to the blonde on the couch.

"Ayato, Laito and Kanato are triplets" he said, motioning to them in turn. Laito tipped his hat, Ayato held a devilish smirk and Kanato squeezed Teddy tighter, his gaze suspicious.

"Subaru..."

Yuki turned his head slightly in time to see a male with white hair push a vase off a dresser, a scowl on his face. The vase fell right next to the already broken one and Yuki assumed he was the one who caused the shatter he had heard earlier.

"... Is the youngest." Reiji finished. He pushed up his glasses, his crimson eyes watching the new bride.

The smaller boy shifted his gaze back to Reiji. "I... I am Y-Yoshida Yuki" he stuttered a bit as he introduced himself.

"Bitch-chan~" Laito licked his lips, practically ignoring her presented name. He stepped forward.

Eyes twinkling, Ayato came closer as well. Yuki instinctually stepped back only to be stopped by a wall that he had not been aware of before. Ayato leaned toward his neck and Laito to his shoulder.

"Laito, Ayato. Please refrain from such actions until in private" Reiji told them, his voice firm.

Ayato pulled away. "Tcht!" he muttered, walking away. Laito smiled at Yuki, licking his cheek before walking away as well.

Yuki shivered. He was not at all comforted by the smile. What were they trying to do? Why was he even here? He still didn't know. The boy went into a bit of a panic, he had to try and leave.

With this in my mind, he moved away from the wall so that he couldn't be trapped in between something. His expression must have looked scared because then Kanato spoke.

"Look Teddy~ she is scared of us" he squeezed the stuffed bear tighter, looking at Yuki in a way that crept him out.

"W-Why am I here?"

The boy asked, hoping to finally get an answer. Laito still had that smirk on his face. "Mm, Bitch-chan you're so tempting with such a fearful expression" he gazed at Yuki.

Yuki's amber eyes widened. Tempting? Thankfully Reiji shot a stern gaze in the red haired man's direction before Laito could attempt to make a move. This caused the boy in the fedora to sigh, a slight pout forming on his face. But that smile... that smile remained. Yuki unintentionally began shaking a bit.

A somewhat disgusted look surfaced on Reiji's face at the girl's actions. "Pathetic..." he muttered. "You are a sacrificial bride" he answered the question.

"Sacrificial...?" Yuki squeaked, echoing part of the reply. Ayato grinned at her. "That's right, your mine now." Kanato just continued to glare at her.

Yuki was slowly putting the pieces together. Slowly being the key word. He stayed quiet, looking at the other wall to see Subaru. The white haired male looked displeased. Glancing at the couch, he saw that the blonde still appeared to be sleeping. Gazing back at the staircase in front of him, his eyes met with Laito. The male was directly in front of him.

"Hm!" he jumped slightly. Yuki hadn't heard him approach. "You look so sweet..." the red haired male purred, leaning close to him again.

Yuki backed away. No no no... he turned and ran. The male ran through the different halls. Where was the exit?! It seemed so clear before but he could not find it now. He spotted a phone. Going over to it, he picked it up only to see that the cord was broken. Looking away from it, he saw Kanato staring at him. How was he there?

The male backed away, turned and ran in the opposite direction. It felt as though he had gotten pretty far from the main room but the exit was still nowhere to be seen.

Pausing and taking in deep breathes quickly, Yuki glanced around. He did a double take and he saw Subaru. The white haired male smashed part of a wall and glared down at him. Yuki ran away again, going straight. He ran into Ayato who moved too close and grinned down at him, holding his arms to his sides for a few moments before Yuki managed to get away once more.

He saw Reiji's crimson eyes watching him from the shadows. Yuki stumbled and fell. Getting up as swiftly as he could, he began running again.

Finally, he saw the front entrance. His way out. The male came to a stop and placed his hand on the door handle, trying to pull it open. It was locked and would not budge.

"What..."

How? He glanced side to side frantically and then turned around. Yuki gasped. Laito was right there.

The red haired male moved closer, causing Yuki to step back until her back was against the door. He leaned closer, his knee going between her legs. "Get away!" She had her hands on his chest as she tried to push him away.

He smirked at her, leaning close. Laito's lips were near her ear, almost touching the skin.

"Mm Bitch-chan... don't you know you can't escape a vampire?"


	5. m i r r o r t i m e

Clearly he had not left.

Yuki was in his designated room, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was fairly spacious with a bathroom in it. Most of the decor was white and pink. This didn't bother him, as he liked those colors.

Sighing, the male stood up. He put his suitcase somewhere out of the way, opening it but not bothering to put his clothes in the drawers. He was not entirely sure of how he felt about the situation. Yuki was a bride - this explained the need to appear as a girl. Sacrificial, though - what did that mean? What was he being sacrificed for? Most of all, why couldn't his mother have prepared him for this? Personally, he felt like you should tell someone if you plan on sacrificing them to six brothers... but that was just him.

Still in thought, Yuki walked over to check out the bathroom. It was simple but nice. He went to the counter, leaning against it as he gazed at himself in the mirror. His wig was a bit disheveled from all his running so he lifted his hands and fixed it.

Going back to his suitcase, he took up some pins and then returned to the bathroom mirror. Yuki added a couple of the pins in to fasten the wig in place better. Once he was done that, he studied his work. None of his own hair was visible and the wig looked a lot neater on his head. He offered himself a small smile and then leaned down to wash his face.

Finishing up, he went back into the room. Yuki frowned. Ayato was leaning against the bed post.

"Ah, Kowai Kiti, Yours Truly is hungry"

The red head watched her, his arms crossed. Yuki tried to think. The first thing he noticed was that he was just called Scared Kitty. Another nickname?

"O-okay, I'll make-" Yuki was cut off by a scoff from Ayato. The other male was very close to him now. He grabbed Yuki's wrists firmly and moved in close, fangs bared.

"Didn't Laito share something with you?"

Yuki's amber eyes widened with fear. Laito... Laito had said that-

Ayato's fangs met her neck. Yuki squirmed from the pain. Ayato bit harder, drinking up her blood. He was there for a few moments and then he pulled back, admiring his mark.

"Your blood is so hot, Kawai Kiti" he leaned in again, moving her shirt to access her shoulder.

Yuki tried to pull away. "S-Stop..." he was feeling fainter the more Ayato took but the red head was too strong and Yuki couldn't break away.

Soon, Ayato pulled away again, licking his lips. Another mark had been left on her light skin.

"Don't forget, Kawai Kiti. You belong to me" Ayato had the devilish grin on his face once more, then he was gone.

Yuki sucked in a deep breath and fell to his knees. It was clear now. Painfully clear.

The young male had been sacrificed to six vampire brothers... so that they could feed on his blood.

* * *

notes, i hope you are enjoying the story so far! please feel free to leave a review cx ~


	6. t i c k i n g

note, possible trigger warning mentions of emotion and death (sorry)

"N-no..."

Yuki struggled against the weight of Subaru. The white haired male had pinned him to the wall and he seemed to be especially displeased with Ayato's claim markings. He bit hard on Yuki's shoulder. It felt like life was slowly trickling out of him. He felt weaker by the second and would have collapsed if not for Subaru holding him up.

Subaru felt sick. He felt angry. His grip tightened on the girl in front of him. He needed to feel some sort of control but this... he pulled away, a scowl on his face.

"You're mine. Don't forget it" he murmured and then he disappeared. Yuki slumped to the floor. He felt drained from the loss of blood and the constant struggling. The young male passed out.

A week later...

Yuki was in his room. He was starting to see a similarity between all the Sakamaki brothers. They were all possessive in some way. They did have differences, though. Ayato was somewhat a narcisist, Kanato was suppressed, Laito perverted, Shu depressed, Reiji a sadist, and Subaru was angry. Even though they all had something the other didn't, they were still so alike.

The young boy rose from the bed and opened the door. He wanted to help all of them in some way but he did not know how to. Yuki left the room, walking down the halls aimlessly. He never knew what to do and he was tired of that. If he thought about it, he did share a trait with one of the brothers. Kanato. His tendency to suppress things - even though it was to make other people feel better and not worry about him - was very prominent and pretty sad. Yuki never seemed to voice anything and this caused him to have sudden moments of dissatisfaction with himself.

That was usually all that happened but this time... he fell to his knees. A sudden wave of rage hit him. Hard. Yuki had very strong urge to smash something. Make something shatter or punch a wall. He turned his amber gaze away from the carpeted floor. Yuki saw glass. He got up and walked over to the antiques. Picking one up, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. It shattered. His eyes currently couldn't see anything but he was momentarily back to himself. Yuki then saw what he did.

"Oh no..."

Depression. The emotion washed over him out of nowhere, just as strong as the other had. He started crying. "No no..." his hand was on the wall and he slowly slid to his knees. Tears still streamed down his face and thoughts of every mistake he had ever made flashed through his mind. It was too strong. Intense. He just wanted it to stop. He felt like dying. At that moment, it seemed like the only thing that could end the terrible feeling.

Then it came to an abrupt stop. He gasped and his vision cleared again only to darken once more.

Hate and confusion overwhelmed him. He curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. Yuki gripped himself so tightly that it hurt. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. His vision returned and he snapped.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed. The boy was still crying and through his tears he could see all six of the Sakamaki brothers. Ayato was the one who had touched him and the red head stepped back, a furious look on his face.

"Oi! Don't-" he was interrupted by Reiji. The crimson eyed male was eyeing Yuki carefully. "Ayato." That was all he said.

The emotion was still strong and Yuki glared at all of them. Then it ended but it was immediately replaced with a desire to see both love and pain. He tried to stand but only fell back down. Yuki lay on the carpet, he could see now and he was staring at Laito.

"What's wrong with her?" Laito whispered to no one in particular. No one had an answer.

Yuki's position had shifted but he still lay down. The shift caused his top to slip, revealing more of his shoulders. His skirt had risen too and his eyes held an expression that could usually be found in Laito's gaze. Desire.

All the Sakamaki's were quiet. None if them knew what to do. Even Ayato had nothing to say.

Something more happened. First, a self-centered kind of mindset overtook him. Nothing much happened on the outside for that but the feeling was as strong as the others had been. What happened next was the worst of them all.

Everything he had just gone through in segments hit all at once. The anger, depression, confusion, desire, everything. Yuki was crying and screaming at the same time. His vision was dark and the waves' emotion got more intense by the second.

The young boy was on his hands and knees, shaking. His head whipping from side to side and his eyes shut tight. By far, this was the worst he had ever felt in his whole life.

As the moments past, the emotion grew unbearable. Yuki's arms gave out and he fell to the ground. Overwhelmed, the poor boy passed out for the second time in one week.


	7. a r e a l i z a t i o n

Amber eyes fluttered open. Hands near his sides, Yuki was laying on the couch.

"She's awake" Laito commented.

Everything came rushing back and Yuki gasped, taking in a few deep breathes.

Reiji nodded. "We don't know what happened" he gazed at Yuki.

"Kawai Kiti, tell us why you had a tantrum" Ayato said to the girl on the couch.

As it was coming back, Yuki was beginning to realize what had happened. It was absurd and he still wasn't sure if he actually believed it.

"I... felt you guys." Yuki said softly. Laito smirked. "Oh you did? Why, Bitch-chan couldn't handle us." Yuki did not understand what he meant but it was clear that the red head was not speaking in the same context. Reiji did get it though, but he found the comment immature.

"What do you mean by feel?" The dark haired vampire questioned.

Yuki gazed at nothing. "Anger... Depression... Desire... Confusion..." his voice was unnaturally soft as he relayed the emotions he had so intensely experienced. "They were so strong... and they hit hard" Yuki finished.

Shu's eyes slowly opened. "She experienced The Ticking" he said dully.

Yuki glanced at the blonde vampire. What did that mean? Before he could ask, someone else spoke.

"Tch, what the hell! That never happens!" Ayato snapped. Reiji appeared to be in deep thought. "Well it clearly did."

"So Kiti is unstable?" Kanato inquired. Yuki fought the urge to express his utter shock, especially since Kanato - Kanato! - was the one who made the comment. How was he the unstable one? Yuki only felt all their emotions which technically means that they were the unstable ones. All he said, though, was:

"What's The Ticking?"

Laito was gazing past him at nothing. Ayato too. Reiji was looking up, Shu's eyes were closed... none of them were acknowledging him.

"Reiji...?" he insisted. The young male was very confused and all he really wanted to know was if it would ever happen again.

"The Ticking is a rare occurrence that happens if too much blood is taken from a human. They will end up carrying an essence of their predator within them" Reiji explained slowly.

"And since you were given to all of us..." Subaru said. "You will hold a piece of all of us" Shu finished.

Yuki processed each word with growing worry and fascination. It was like a trade. The more they took of him, the more they gave of themselves as well.

"Is this a bad thing?" he asked shyly.

"It depends how you look at it" Reiji answered. "You seemed to only feel the negative, which you couldn't handle."

"Will it happen again?" Yuki questioned - aloud this time. Subaru spoke again. "We don't know" the white haired vampire walked away, hands in his pockets.

Reiji left the room too, going back to his study. Yuki was left with the four others.

"Bitch-chan, how is it to feel things so intensely?" Laito tilted his head. Yuki gazed at the red haired vampire. He guessed vampires felt things much more deeply. Ayato nodded.

"Yes, Kawai Kiti. Can you blame us for following through with these things?"

Yuki realized that the other vampire had somehow gotten behind the couch.

"It is the only way to make them stop" Kanato said, staring intently at the girl in front of him.

Shu spoke, eyes still closed. "It is an eternal pain that never leaves for long."

"I'm... I'm sorry" Yuki said softly, not knowing what else to say. He felt bad but what could he do? The boy had thought that if he knew how they felt then he could help them but... this was something that only they could face.

He tilted his neck. Yuki could make it easier, though. The male swept the hair aside.

"Please... feast."

Ayato was the first to take up the offer.


	8. s c h o o l

The brothers were preparing to leave for school as they did nearly every night. Yuki had been at the Sakamaki mansion for around two weeks now but he was always left with one of the brothers or - a couple times - alone. Today though, as he walked out of the bathroom, he saw a school uniform laid out on his bed. Yuki also saw Laito leaning against the bed post next to it.

"A uniform?" he asked, looking at the vampire in the room with him.

"Mhm, Reiji says you are coming with us tonight" Laito answered. The male moved closer. "But first, Bitch-chan is mine~" Laito moves the hair aside to expose her neck and then leaned down, licking the fair skin first before biting her. Yuki's blood was hot and sweet; it always gave him a thrill when he drank some.

Yuki did not resist, he hadn't been since early yesterday. Once Laito had finished, the young male took up the uniform and agreed to meet everyone downstairs with in a few minutes.

It was a female uniform, of course. Yuki put it on and it surprisingly fit him perfectly. Happy with his overall appearance, the boy left the room and headed downstairs.

The others were there and the seven of them went into the limousine - they were on there way now.

It was a short ride and when the car stopped, Yuki was the first to get out. He did not favor cramped spaces and was happy to be in the open again.

"Yuki, you share classes with the triplets" Reiji informed her. "We'll see you later." Him, Shu and Subaru walked away.

"Well well, Kawai Kiti - let's go" Ayato started for the building and Yuki followed with Laito and Kanato. As soon as they entered the school, Ayato grabbed his hand and pulled him in a different direction. Yuki caught Laito roll his eyes and then him and Kanato continued on to class.

"A-Ayato we'll be late" he said to the other. He heard a scoff and attempted to stop. The vampire's head turned and he glared at Yuki.

"Do I look like I care?" he began pulling the girl again. Yuki did not fight it this time and he focused on jogging to avoid being dragged. He got the feeling that this happened on a regular basis with Ayato. The red haired vampire did not necessarily appear as someone who would willingly sit through class, after all.

Soon the male stopped. They were in an empty classroom and Ayato let go of her hand.

Yuki started, glancing around. "Why-" Ayato moved swiftly, pressing Yuki into the wall. His mischievous grin had returned as he moved one hand to her shoulder. He shifted the fabric of her uniform and traced a finger over her bare skin. She shivered. Ayato smirked and leaned down, his fangs piercing her. He heard her stifle noise. Her hands had curled into fists but she seemed to do her best not to move. Ayato bit down harder, drinking more - he appreciated her lack of resistance, yet he missed it at the same time.

Yuki's leg was subtly shaking from the strain of not reacting. The more Ayato drank, the more the feeling of strain grew.

Then it snapped.

His head hit the wall as he unintentionally threw it back. His shut amber eyes popped open and Yuki's hand collided with Ayato's chest. The male vampire flew backward to the other end if the room, skidding to a stop. Blood dripped from his fangs and also trickled down from the open wound on Yuki's neck.

The boy did not notice his own wound, the pain from it having vanished. Ayato was staring at Yuki with masked surprise.

Yuki was falling to his knees. He felt powerful and when the boys' hands slammed into the ground, he did not feel a thing. Adrenaline was pulsing through him and he had a strong urge to feed on... something. His head whipped up and Yuki's gaze met Ayato's.

An interesting grin formed on his Yuki's lips - and then he leaped. Mid-leap his sight went dark and the energy drained from his body. The boy fell from the air into the middle of the room and this time he hit his head and the consequences caused his mind to go blank.

When his eyes fluttered open, he saw Reiji watching him. Ayato was in the room too, arms crossed, along with Laito who had a guarded expression on his face.

Yuki didn't bother saying anything, not sure if he would be able to. He turned his gaze to meet Reiji's. The older Sakamaki seemed thoughtful. Yuki was hoping he would say something - explain what happened, but he only gave a slight nod and left the room. He turned to look at Ayato, only to see he was gone.

The boy assumed that school was close to over. As if, he had finally been allowed to attend and he had skipped the whole day. Laito was watching him carefully. Yuki felt a little uncomfortable under the vampires' gaze but he couldn't do much about it.

With a soft sigh, he tried to prop himself up. He fell right back down, his arms weaker than usual. It was a big difference from his earlier strength.

Laito walked up to him and knelt down. He was gazing at Yuki's head.

"Bitch-chan... why do you have a wig?"

The question caught Yuki off guard and he paled immediately. A hand traveled to his head. He felt wear the wig had shifted.

"When..." It must have moved after the others had left because they hadn't... or maybe... Yuki felt a sudden weight. Laito gazed at him still. "It moved when you turned to see Ayato gone."

Yuki was still for a moment before he nearly cried with relief. Only Laito knew! Laito's hand moved, swift as a snake, and then Yuki's brown wig was on the floor. His natural hair showed. Short, a little messy and blonde. It matched his amber eyes well. Then the relief vanished. Did Laito still think he was a girl?

"Laito-" he was cut off by the male's hand moving down to the buttons of his uniform vest. The vampire undid them and moved the fabric aside. Yuki did not stop him. What Laito saw - nothing - along with Yuki's lack of resistance confirmed everything.

"You're a boy."


	9. s i g n s

Yuki was in the car, the ride back to the mansion full of silence. It had been a day since his secret was revealed to Laito. Today had been his second day at night school and it had been better, however Laito seemed to be teasing him in a very subtle way all night. Not that Yuki could do much about it since the vampire now had something over him. Before it was fear and now it was more than that.

He was gazing at his folded hands. The boy knew that if he looked up his eyes would meet the piercing green ones of Ayato and Laito. He could feel them staring but he refused to look up. Yuki was unsure why his secret was still held. Why had Laito kept quiet, what did the vampire want?

The room was quiet, dark. Only the soft breathing that could be heard revealed that the space was occupied. A shadow moved slowly across the room, coming to a stop in front of the bed.

"Remember the moon..."

It whispered those words and then vanished. Yuki sat up with a gasp.

"Moon?" he mumbled. The boy glanced around the room. Who had said that? Yuki saw no one was in the room with him. Slowly, he lay back down. Tomorrow was the full moon and somehow - deep down - he knew what that meant.

"Aye, Kawai Kiti"

Amber eyes sleepily opened up to meet the twinkling green gaze of Ayato. The vampire was right above him. Literally.

"Yours Truly is feeling very hungry" Ayato stated, staring into the girls' eyes.

Yuki looked around. "Now..?" he asked carefully. Ayato rolled his eyes. "No I'm just hungry for later" he muttered sarcastically. Yuki just stared at him, confused and not catching the sarcasm.

"Yes, now!" The vampire said impatiently. Yuki nodded slowly. "No one's stopping you" he mumbled, turning his head to reveal his neck. What Ayato did next surprised him, as it was the opposite to what he would have expected. The male moved away. "Pathetic..." he muttered.

"Yours Truly wants food" he said slowly. "Not you."

Yuki was still for a moment before he caught on.

"Oh!"

The boy scrambled upright and Ayato moved out of the way. Yuki tied up his "hair" in a pony tail to keep it out of the way and then turned back to Ayato.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Takoyaki" Ayato said simply.

Yuki nodded again and began to make his way to the kitchen. He was happy that he knew how to make them well. Getting the ingredients, he started cooking. Ayato was watching over his shoulder but Yuki did not feel pressured. He enjoyed cooking and because he used to do it so often, he was quite good at it. Around ten minutes passed and that's when Yuki finished.

Taking out a plate, he placed the round balls onto it, poking a small stick in each one. Then he handed it to Ayato.

"Here you go."

Ayato took the plate, picking one of them up and eating it in one bite. His face was neutral for a moment and then it lit up. He ate another.

"Ah, Yuki they're good!" he said, eating some more with a satisfied expression. Yuki just stood there, a little surprised. For the first time in over two weeks, Ayato had just called him by his real name.

The boy smiled. "Thank you" he dipped his head and washed his hands. Turning around again, he saw Ayato walking out of the kitchen with the plate and Shu walking in. The blonde vampire stopped only when he was directly in front of Yuki.

"Shu-kun?"

Shu leaned down, moving the girl's hair and biting down. She was so sweet...

Yuki could not move but as Shu drank, he felt a growing wave of depression. It kept building up the more Shu took.

"Shu... s-stop..." Yuki mumbled, his voice barely audible. He did not want to pass out from the emotion again seeing as it felt much more intense. Shu pulled away and the emotion slowly ebbed too.

Yuki looked up at the other male. "It happened again..." he said to him. "Are... are you feeling that much?"

Shu watched her for a moment and then he spoke. "It's the full moon tonight, so it will intensify" he gazed at the girl in front of him for a moment longer and then turned and left.

Those words made Yuki remember something. The shadow last night, it had said: remember the moon.

note, thank you to everyone who has reviewed ~ you guys have helped me keep this story going :)


	10. l u s t o f t h e f u l l m o o n

Yuki was sitting near the window in one of the many halls of the Sakamaki Mansion. He was gazing into the night sky, the white disk of the moon full as it brightened the dark night. A soft sigh left his lips. He was thinking of the ticking. It was somewhat painful yet it interestingly made interacting with all the brothers much easier. Though it made it odd as well, especially with Laito. The man constantly had a strong lustfulness and when Yuki felt it, he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Out of all the Sakamaki brothers, Laito carried the one emotion that Yuki had never felt before. Never had a need to feel... So when he did feel it so intensely, his reactions surprised him. His thoughts made him feel a little scared, to say the least.

"Why?" he muttered.

"Why what?"

The voice sounded right next to his ear but Yuki did not jump this time. Living with vampires did get you used to that kind of thing.

"Ah someone is getting better" the voice murmured, acknowledging the change of reaction. "So, what does Bitch-kun mean, hm?" Laito pressed.

Yuki turned his head, gazing at the other male. The name he had given did not make much sense but knowing Laito that would not mean anything. When the two were alone, Laito began calling him that since he found out Yuki's secret. In a way, it showed that he was serious about not telling the others and Yuki was happy about that. It also made Yuki think that Laito favored the word bitch.

"The ticking, it confuses me even though i understand it" Yuki finally replied.

Laito was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his gaze fixed on the ceiling. He spoke after a few long moments.

"Don't try to understand it."

Turning his head, Laito gazed at the other boy and a smirk played on his lips.

"It'll make your head hurt."

He leaned in very close, his hand moving up to Yuki's shoulder and sliding the fabric away. He revealed the boys' light skin and within the next second, his fangs pierced the soft skin.

Yuki gasped softly, tilting his head to gaze at the ceiling. It surprised him at how casual Laito was with his movements after finding out his secret. For the first bite, he felt the usual pain. Laito then moved lower and this time, a very strong wave of desire washed over him.

"Oh!"

The word slipped from his lips before he could catch it. He could almost feel Laito smile as the vampire bit down harder.

"Stop...please" Yuki meant it. It was not just about the blood but also the emotion that continued to pulse through him. Laito did not comply right away, though he pulled away after a few moments.

Yuki gasped and took in a few deep breaths as the emotion slowly left him. He shook his head slightly.

"It's so strong..." The boy said, glancing away.

"Ah! But Kawai Kiti made the sound of enjoyment" Another voice spoke up, walking out of the mansions shadows.

Ayato.

Laito had a smirk on his face. "Ayato is right" he said, leaning in to bite the other once more.

Ayato came closer and his fangs pierced her opposite shoulder. Laito pulled away, lifting Yuki's wrist, licking the sensitive skin and then biting down.

The two vampires feasted on Yuki's sweet blood, their green eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

Yuki was squirming at first but as the moments past, the ticking grew stronger and the boy become overwhelmed.

Eventually, Laito pulled away. "I've had enough" the male wiped the blood from his mouth. "Later, Bitch-chan!~" The male vanished.

Ayato was not on the same page and he continued to drink a while longer. Finally, he stopped. Yuki was leaning against the window wall, drained from the waves of emotion as well as the loss of blood. The Sakamaki brothers usually didn't take so much from him.

Ayato's eyes were glowing in the light as he stood in front of her.

A smile appeared on his lips as he spoke. "Remember the moon, Kawai Kiti. It doesn't last."

Yuki barely heard him before the boy's amber eyes slowly fell to slits, then closed entirely.

He was visibly exhausted and sleep took him faster than he thought was possible.


	11. t o y i n g

~ my apologies for the delay. i lost my muse for awhile

* * *

"Yoshi-kun."

The boy was doing his best to meet the intense blue eyes, but it was difficult. Shu lay on the bed, gazing at Yuki.

The boy had woken up with Shu lying next to him. His wig was off, his short blonde hair messy from sleeping. Yuki now lay there next to Shu, as a boy. He was nervous, waiting for a reaction other than his name being said. Was Shu angry? It was hard to tell since the eldest Sakamaki always held a neutrally bored expression.

Minutes passed, the silence making Yuki's heart pound. Then something happened.

Shu rolled over, now on top of the other boy. He pinned his hands near the others head, out of the way and his tongue glided over his fangs subtly prior to moving down to Yuki's neck. His tongue grazed the bare skin there and then he moved to his shoulder. His fangs met the skin, nipping slightly. Then he went lower to Yuki's collar bone.

Yuki was too surprised by this new behavior that he forgot to resist, to even speak.

His fangs came out, meeting Yuki's warmth before he pierced the skin. He drank for a few moments and then shifted to Yuki's other shoulder, biting him there too.

A few more moments passed.

Shu had trailed his fangs lightly over the arm he held up. Once he neared Yuki's wrist, he pierced the skin, the sweet substance filling him up.

Once he finished, he dropped Yuki's arm with a sly smile on his lips prior to leaving the room.

Lying there, Yuki blinked his amber eyes. Shu wasn't mad then, was he? His reaction had been similar to Laito's - uncaring. But what was the smile for...

Glancing around, he ran a hand through his hair to fix it and then picked up his wig. Putting it on, the brown hair fell around his shoulders and he rose off the bed. Walking into the bathroom, he gazed at his reflection. When Shu had been feeding, he hadn't felt the emotion of depression like before. Yuki didn't know if that was good or bad anymore.

The boy immediately noticed the new marks on his body. Four of them. Changing into long sleeves, he covered the one on his wrist and readjusted the hair over the ones around his shoulders.

Sighing softly, he left his bathroom and then his room. Walking down the long hall, Yuki made his way to where he thought Reiji's study was.

He realized after a little while that he couldn't find it. Yuki had been down this hall quite a few times in the past few weeks but... he still got lost.

Looking around, he began walking in another direction. Straight didn't seem right anymore. The problem was that all the walls looked the same. No variety.

"Why?" He mumbled to himself.

"Learn." The voice was so loud that Yuki was sure all the Sakamaki brothers all throughout the mansion could hear it.

And it was Reiji's voice.

"Why are you yelling Reiji?" Yuki asked anxiously.

"Learn."

Yuki blinked, covering his ears. Reiji spoke again and that's when Yuki realized that the voice was coming from inside his head.

"What..."

An ice cold grip enclosed home. He glanced around with his eyes but no one was there. Yuki tried to move but he couldn't. He was struggling so hard that when the energy trap left, he almost fell on his face.

Yuki's eyes were wide with shock. What had just happened?

"Play Kiti!"

It was Ayato's voice. Just as loud as Reiji's, if not even louder. He tried to get up but that didn't work.

"Stop" he whispered, his voice unable to go any louder.

"Aw come on Bitch-chan~" Laito's voice.

"Suffer with me!" Kanato's voice.

"Pathetic." Shu spoke now.

Yuki was so overwhelmed. Emotion after emotion crashed over him.

"Fight!" Subaru screamed.

Rage, passion, depression, fear... Everything came at him at once. The Ticking had gotten worse.

"Get out!" Yuki screamed. That did nothing.

"Learn." "Play!" "Suffer!" "Come on~" "Pathetic." "Fight!"

All of the Sakamaki's voices echoed repeatedly in his head, with each one came the repressed emotion of each vampire.

As a minute passed, it intensified. The voices were deafening and Yuki stared at the wall in front of him.

"We're playing with you, Kawai Kiti!" Yuki could feel the smirk on Ayato's words.

"You're being tested." The scold in Reiji's voice ran through Yuki's body, making the distaste stronger.

"Fight!" Subaru yelled again.

Yuki glared at the wall and a switch flipped. Subaru's anger coursed through him and with a sudden impulse, the boy was jolted to his feet.

The Sakamakis' voices didn't cease and neither did the emotion behind them.

With the new wave, Yuki screamed and ran right into the wall with a loud crash. The image of Shu's sly slip of a smile surfaced in his head and then there was silence.

He had knocked himself out.

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chapter ~


	12. u n v e i l e d

note: a remake of chapter twelve. my apologies for this taking so long, my muse dropped once again. thank you to everyone who has reviewed and continued to follow this story - you are all amazing! i hope you guys like it, this story is coming to an end (hence the remake). enjoy!

* * *

His vision was blurry when his eyes first cracked open. Yuki could barely see, a type of fog over his eyes. He could only make out shadowy shapes, and the voices he began to hear confirmed who the shadows belonged to.

"Is she awake?" That was Kanato's voice.

"Oi, why won't she open her eyes?" Ayato's annoyed voice filtered through Yuki's ears.

"She's awake." Reiji informed bluntly.

Shu's voice came next, bored and tired. "She can't see."

Yuki decided to attempt to open his eyes wider. Soon enough, his amber orbs could be seen by the Sakamaki brothers. He still couldn't see properly. Splotches of colour was added to the shadows, vague areas like hair and some of their clothes were visible to him. However, a light fog still remained over his eyes.

"I can't see well" Yuki whispered, looking around.

He blinked. Once. Twice.

"Stop doing that, its freaky" Ayato commented.

Yuki turned his head at the sound of his voice. He was the freaky one now?

"How did you guys get in my head?" Yuki inquired curiously. That was what caused him to knock himself out - once again - in the first place.

No one answered him.

"Guys?"

"We're here." Laito spoke.

"Why aren't you answering? Was it because of The Ticking?"

Ignoring her first question, Shu sat up slightly. "It was because of the Ticking-"

"-And because Yours Truly is very powerful" Ayato's voice cut in, sounding very close to Yuki.

Reiji cleared his throat in annoyance, and Shu continued without acknowledging Ayato.

"The Ticking makes you more sensitive to influence but stronger as well. Your will is weak, so we were able to easily play on your conscience. As we told you during our little session..."

"We were shamelessly toying with you" Laito finished. Yuki could hear the smirk that played on the males' lips.

He didn't disagree with what Shu had subtly added into his explanation: his will was weak. So much so that people underestimated him.

Yuki blinked once more, and his vision returned. Now everyone's position was clear.

Shu lay on the floor, not too far away, eyes closed. Reiji stood near the eldest, looking into the distance with a hard expression. Kanato was kneeling next to Yuki, Teddy clutched in his arms. Ayato sat next to Kanato, staring at Yuki with a sly grin. Subaru, who hadn't spoken since the toying session, stood - dagger in hand - near the wall, observing Yuki quietly. And Laito was right next to Yuki, a creepy smirk on his lips that was reflected in his green eyes.

Yuki raised his hand to play with the end of his wig, a nervous tendency. A moment later, the brown curls fell to into his lap. The dull expressions of some of the Sakamaki's changed immediately. Reiji and Subaru stiffened. Kanato jumped, more wide eyed than usual.

Ayato was the only one spoke - yelled more like it. "Kawai Kiti! What's this? Why..." His eyes widened. "No wonder your so flat." He stated bluntly.

Yuki glanced at him with shock, as did everyone else. That was an interesting first realization to have.

"Ayato." Reiji said firmly.

Subaru spoke. "I knew there was something different about you."

Reiji glanced at Shu and then Laito. "Why don't you two look surprised." The dark haired vampire said it more as a statement.

Before anyone can answer, Ayato went into a fit. "You knew! How long have you known?!" He was glaring at Laito accusingly.

Laito looked back at him with a lazy expression. "Mm quite a while now, right Bitch-kun?~"

Yuki blushed when the modified pet name was used openly.

"Your a boy" Kanato stated, as though he still couldn't quite believe it.

"Bitch-kun?" Ayato repeated in disbelief. "The hell Laito, that's not even correct."

Subaru started snickering at that.

"Really Ayato, and since when is anything you say correct?" Subaru jabbed back.

Reiji blinked and then gazed down at Yuki, an unreadable expression on his face again.

"Well, this doesn't change anything Yoshida-kun, does it?"


	13. a l a s t i n g r e l i e f

note: final chapter, conclusion. thank you to everyone who read and supported this story! your reviews were amazing and i am glad to have been able to complete this story for you and myself ~ enjoy :)

* * *

Two days had passed and as Reiji had said, nothing changed.

Laito and Shu continued with their perversions.

Ayato and Kanato with their sadistic behavior.

Reiji and Subaru with their cool silence.

Yuki sat near the window, the moon a slight crescent. Now that everyone knew, he had no need to hide. He no longer wore the wig, but he still had the same dressy nightie on. His blonde hair shined in the bright moonlight that spill into the darkness of the hallway.

His legs stretched in front of him on the large window sill. Yuki's thoughts were on his mother. He hadn't heard anything from her. He still didn't know why he was there, and he tried to forget about figuring out why. What was the point, anyway? His amber orbs opened to see the faint reflection of a boy in the glass pane.

It wasn't him though.

With in seconds, he felt the fangs. He could feel their warm breath, contrasting their cool presence. Most of all he felt the darkness within them. The suppressed anger. His eyes had already fluttered shut, the familiar hands roaming over his body.

Resistance was no longer a factor. He didn't want it to be.

Subaru lifted his head away from the younger boy's neck, his eyes heavy. His lips trailed lightly across Yuki's collar, nipping but never fully piercing the smooth skin.

Yuki could still feel it. Feel the anger bubbling. He felt to like it was his own. Then the bubble burst. Fangs sunk in once more, and he felt Subaru squeeze his wrists.

The vampire then pulled away, bi-colored eyes glinting in the light. He said nothing, turning and slipping away into the depths of the dark hallway. It surprised Yuki how much the Sakamaki brothers didn't care. How his lie hadn't seemed to bother them. What surprised him the most was how he had grown used to it. He didn't fear them anymore. Didn't hate them...

"Hello Bitch-kun~"

Yuki felt the smooth voice near his ear. The first brother, the one who found out about who he truly was the fastest.

Laito leaned down, his hands moving to Yuki's waist. He led kisses along the boy's shoulder, pulling away the silky fabric; his hands sliding up and down the subtle curve of the other's waist.

Yuki's eyes gazed up at the beautiful crescent, Laito's desire becoming his own. He could feel the lust, the sadness hidden deep underneath. Yuki could almost hear the lustful thoughts.

Laito bit down, his hands tightening around his waist as he did. His green eyes glaring on the fresh bite mark from another.

Yuki felt a fresh wave of emotion sweep over him. He felt a hint of possessiveness within the layers of desire. Just then Laito's fangs pierced over Subaru's bite mark, causing what felt like fire to flow through him. It hurt and Yuki tried to refrain from wincing - a light moan of pain and an odd satisfaction escaping his lips instead.

He felt Laito's lips curve into a smile before he pulled away. The red haired vampire's tongue graced over the open wound - cleaning away the spilling blood - before moving up to his neck, fangs sinking in once more.

Desire washed over Yuki, stronger than before, and he turned slightly and grasped at Laito's clothes. He had the sudden impulse to pull the other's body closer, so he tried.

Laito didn't resist, pressing himself closer to the boy without breaking the flow. He feasted for a while, holding Yuki close to him.

As the time slowly passed, Yuki felt the common sleepiness begin to seep in. The desire remained and the blonde boy held onto the vampire.

His grip gradually began to loosen as Laito bit down hard on his shoulder, the amount he was drinking getting to him.

His eyes were nearly closed from fatigue when Laito finally stopped. With a soft sigh, Yuki let himself give in to the heaviness, but not before hearing Laito's gentle words against his own lips.

"Thank you, Yuki~"

He then felt himself being lifted off of the window sill just as his eyes fully closed and he fell into the soothing realm of dreams.


End file.
